Loneliness that Nobody Knows
by Syd the Tired
Summary: In Ron's seventh year he has to come to some decisions in his life. More over he has to find a way to carry them out with out losing all his self worth. SLASH HarryxRon. To all of you who've asked this does have a sequel, After Hogwarts.
1. Early Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I owned Harry, Ron, Percy and Oliver... for obvious reasons ^_^  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
Ron lay in his bed, staring at the curtains he had drawn around it. He sighed and thought about how it was only week until it was time to go home for Christmas. He was defiantly happy about that. He pulled back the drapes slightly and flopped on to his stomach. He ran a hand through his hair and chewed his bottom lip.  
  
When the red head lay like this he had a clear view of the window. The horizon was turning a dark shade of blue that was constantly getting lighter.   
  
'Another bloody night of sleeplessness. What a surprise.' He couldn't remember the last time that he had slept the entire night through. He was just so tired during the day but when it came time to sleep his exhaustion turned to restlessness. The lack of sleep was starting to affect his appetite. He just wasn't hungry. The day before he had just sat at dinner not eating until Hermione had tried to force food down his throat. He had begged off claiming to have a stomachache.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut when they began to fill with tears. 'I never cry.'  
  
He wiped at his eyes furiously. He would not give in to the tears he just wouldn't. He sighed and got out of bed. If he had to be up he might as well do his potions homework. He shivered as his feet hit the floor.  
  
Going down the stairs, Ron gave a halfhearted grin. 'At least there is a fire down here.' He plopped down in a chair near the fire and began his homework.  
  
He had lost track of the time when he heard movement from the dorms. The red head knew that is was only a matter of time before Hermione tried to force him to go to breakfast.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing down here?" The boy looked up to see one of his best friends hovering over him.  
  
"Potions. Couldn't sleep."  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head, "That's the third time this week. I still think that you need to see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I told you Hermione, I just have some stuff on my mind. A few sleepless nights are nothing to worry about," he bit out angrily. His temper had been even shorter than normal lately.  
  
Honestly, he only had two things on his mind. This was their 7th year and would be graduating soon. Two weeks earlier, he had received an owl from the wizard's chess team of England. He hadn't even known that there was a team, but then he had always been obsessed with Quidditch.   
  
Apparently, they had heard that he had beaten Professor McGonagall's chess set back in his first year and assumed that he was either better or at the same level. Whichever way, they still wanted him to play for them. The team had owled McGonagall to ask about him, and then they contacted Ron.  
  
He had been playing against McGonagall thrice weekly. Harry and Hermione did not know about that because Ron did not really think that they would care. Hermione had told him the year before that he had an inferiority complex but he honestly didn't know what that meant.  
  
Ron just wondered how he was going to tell him mum that he wasn't going into the ministry, be an auror or even tame dragons. He was going to play chess instead. She had never been really happy with his fixation on chess.  
  
'I'll tell her after Harry tells her he is going to be an auror. She never notices me when he's around anyway. Except to yell at me.'  
  
The thought of not telling her at all was nice. The team was setting him up with a place to live so he could just disappear after the graduation ceremony. But no his mum would find out and he didn't want to worry Harry... and Hermione.   
  
That was the other thing that was bothering him. Lately, he automatically put Harry before Hermione. In the previous years it wouldn't have seemed odd because of the fight with Voldermort. That did not have any weight now though, seeing as Harry had defeated the dark lord at the end of their sixth year.  
  
If Ron was honest with himself it was then he had started to see Harry differently. Right after that Cho had finally decided that "Hero Harry" was worthy enough to date.   
  
He felt a hand shaking his shoulder and saying, "Ron... Ron... wake up. RON!"  
  
He shook himself out of his daze. Rubbing his eyes blearily, he looked up at his two best friends. He sighed slightly and thought that if you merged his two friends together you would have the perfect person. 'At least for me.' Ron had realized that he was a bi-sexual when after getting over his crush on Hermione he developed a crush on Lee Jordan, his brothers' best friend. 'Nasty shock, there.' They had dated for a while before deciding that the long distance relationship that they would have to have wouldn't work. His parents didn't know that he was bi but he figured that they wouldn't care. Percy was living with Oliver. Not in a platonic way either.  
  
"Ron, you missed breakfast." Harry told him. The red head pulled a grimace, knowing that it was expected of him.  
  
"At least I got a little rest." He smiled convincingly at the standing pair. He rose slowly; the night before he had gotten up too quickly and the room had swum. He knew that he had lost a vast amount of weight but you couldn't tell when he was wearing his robes and other than that he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
"Owls came early today," Harry was saying. "Your mum invited me to the Burrow for Christmas. I'm not sure whether I should go or not."  
  
'You could go and I could stay here. Then I won't have to be compared to you, Hermione, Bill, Percy or any of the lot.' He just couldn't understand what made him so forgettable. 'Don't go don't go! I need a break to sort out my thoughts.' He couldn't very well say that though.  
  
Instead, Ron smiled and said, "Why not? Unless you are planning to spend it with Sirius."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Dumbledore sent him on an errand or something. Ron! You are still in your pajamas. Go up and change or you'll be late."  
  
Ron walked towards the stairs and Harry went to follow him. "Harry just stay here,. I'll be back in a second."  
  
Harry stopped and Hermione raised a hand as if to 'stay'.   
  
The youngest Weasley boy went up the stairs as fast as he dared. He pulled out his uniform and took off his pajamas. After putting on everything other than his shirt he went and stood in front of the mirror. He could count all his ribs and his stomach was concave. He couldn't even blame it on his family's lack of money, not that he would have it had always been a sensitive subject, because Arthur Weasley had been made the Minster of Magic when everyone figured out that Fudge was a total prat. Dumbledore wouldn't run so they got his dad to run.  
  
This was good seeing as he couldn't wear any of his brother's hand-me-downs anymore. It wasn't even because he was tall like everyone had thought that he would be, but because he was so skinny that he would have looked almost as bad in theirs as Harry had looked in Dudley's. Hermione said that Lavender was kind of jealous of Ron because his waist was even smaller than hers was. Ron had even let his hair grow like Bill's. If you looked at Ron now from behind you could mistake him for a girl. That was something that Draco never let go of. He thought it was humorous that he was finally bigger than Ron.   
  
Ron heard a gasp from behind him. He quickly scrambled to put his shirt on. Black dots swam across his vision. He had to grab on to a bed to keep himself from falling.   
  
Harry ran to Ron and hauled him upright. He helped Ron over to his bed where the red head promptly curled up into a ball. His stomach protested to this treatement. He started having dry heaves since he had not eaten in more than a week. He had gotten quite good at convincing people he had eaten when he hadn't. He even had Dobby fooled.   
  
Ron felt a hand on his shoulder but he chose to ignore it. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge it and ignored Harry he would turn totally invisible.   
  
Harry pulled Ron in his lap as the red head began to cry. The frail body was racked with sobs. Hermione entered the room just then, she had wondered what had happened to the two of them. A look of distress crossed over her face as her eyes lit on Ron's crying body. She mouthed 'Dumbledore' and exited the room.  
  
Harry stared and the shaking body in his arms. When had this happened? How could he let this happen to his best friend, the one who always stood by him? The one he... loved. But that didn't matter now.  
  
"Don't know why I'm crying." Ron sat up and shifted away from Harry. He stood up slowly. "Come one we're already late for class."  
  
The black-haired boy stared at him in shock. "Ron, are you ok? I, mean," he stuttered out.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Ron didn't want to deal with any questions Harry threw at him.  
  
Harry shook his head, getting out of his stupor. "No Ron we aren't going to class. You look like you are about to collapse. Hermione went to get Dumbledore."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head. A little to hard, his weakened equilibrium couldn't take and he sank to his knees. 


	2. Thoughtful naps

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
A/N: WOO-HOO! Finals are over! No more Calculus. for a month! I got this out as soon as I could but well, my beta is off gallivanting in Canada! So my grammar, ect may not be perfect. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Ron tried to stand back up. 'This is not one of my brighter ideas,' thought the red haired boy as he sank in to the blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
Harry was shocked as he saw his best friend's eyes roll back in to his head then fully collapse. 'This is not good, not good at all.' He ran across the room and gently lifted Ron into his arms. He was amazed at how light the cataleptic boy was. ' I shouldn't be surprised though; I saw how thin he was. How could we let this happen? How could I let this happen?'  
  
He noticed that the insensate boy was shivering with cold and that his lips were turning slightly blue. Realizing that while he was only slightly cool to some one with practically no body fat the room's temperature would be freezing. He lowered his friend into his bed, knowing that it would be warmer than the boy's own, which was covered in threadbare blankets. He tucked the blankets around Ron, trying to get them as close as possible to the trembling boy.  
  
He heard a rustling by the door and looked up to see Hermione and Professor Dumbledore walking into the room. Harry looked pleadingly at the headmaster. As the two came closer to the bed, the white haired man sighed.  
  
"I had been expecting something of this sort for a while. I did not think that it would be quite this bad though. All will be well though in time." The students looked at him confusedly.  
  
"But what is wrong with Ron? Should we take him to the hospital wing? How can we help? What caused this?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently. "Over the past seven years, the three of you have been put through great deals of stress; each of you has dealt with it in a different way. Hermione put extra time into her studies, you, Harry, through Quidditch but Ronald has not truly dealt with this stress. He has bottled it up. He most likely thought that everyone else would think less of him if he admitted that he needed help." He reached a hand into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He penned a note quickly and handed to Hermione. "Give this to Professor McGonagall; it will explain why you are late and where Mr.'s Potter and Weasley are. Harry, I would like it if you would stay with Ronald today. Send me an owl when he awakens, although I do not think that it will be soon."  
  
Harry nodded his head and Dumbledore left the room. Hermione walked over to where the black haired boy was standing. She hugged him and said lovingly, "Take care of the idiot, ok?" She leaned down and brushed a motherly kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead. After squeezing Harry's hand, she exited the room.  
  
Harry sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He decided that he might as well get some more sleep, but how was he to know when Ron woke up. For that matter, where was he to sleep since Ron was in his bed. He figured that he could sleep in Ron's bed, but that wouldn't allow him to know when his friend roused.  
  
He mentally shrugged then pulled off his shoes, robe and tie. Pulling back the cover, he slid into bed next to his slumbering friend. He closed the curtains so that they wouldn't be disturbed by light or by their roommates entering the room. He took the now smaller boy in to his arms and breathed in his scent. The redhead's scent never failed to comfort Harry, it reminded him of the Burrow and times that were full of joy, laughter and multiple Weasleys.  
  
He hadn't been to the Burrow since before the fall of Voldermort. He had spent the summer with Sirius, learning about his father and mother, about his past. He'd laid many ghosts to rest this summer and felt that he was closer to being the Harry Potter that everyone but he thought that he was.  
  
He ran a hand through Ron's silky red hair. When Harry had gotten into the bed, he had slid into the side the Ron was facing. Had he been awake, he would have seen the object of his affections run a light fingertip over his lower lip before gently kissing it.  
  
The black haired boy sighed again before lying back and pulling the slight boy on top of him. Ron settled easily on top of Harry. He slid a leg slightly bent over the other's legs and threw another around his neck while the other delved under the pillow.  
  
Harry couldn't remember ever being more comfortable. He rearranged himself slightly so that he had his arm around the other boy's waist and his head was resting on Harry's shoulder. He was running his hand up and down the redhead's back in a protective gesture.  
  
His thoughts went back to the last person he had lain in a bed with. Cho Chang. He let out a cross breath disturbing the slumbering one's hair. Cho. That was one of the biggest disappointments of his life. He had built her up in his mind to be this wonderful kind sweet giving person when she was almost the complete opposite. All she wanted was the attention that he was getting from having defeated Voldermort. He soon realized that she was not the person that he has thought she was. He hadn't told anyone of their breaking up, not wanting to admit he had been wrong about the person he had been "in love" with for so long.  
  
He really didn't think that he had ever truly loved her. He honestly thought that the reason that he had become fixated on her was that all the other people in his year were beginning to notice the opposite sex and he wasn't. She seemed like one of the most unattainable outside the Slytherins. So he made up the lie that he really liked her and ended up believing it himself.  
  
He yawned, the warm weight of his Wheezy on top of him. He had never been interested in the opposite sex. He had been too interested in his best friend, the one who stood by him and loved him. He pressed a kiss into Ron's soft hair and closed his eyes. He whispered "I love you" right before he drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Untimely Entrances

A/N: The best part about Christmas Break is the extra free time. the worst part is the extra free time too. So, I'm home and BORED, living off of reviews. so if y'all could?  
  
  
  
The first thing Ron realized when he awoke was that he was warm. He couldn't remember the last time he was really and truly warm. He snuggled into the warmth, not wanting to wake up and lose it. As he drew closer to the heat, he realized that he wasn't in bed alone and that the source of the heat was a person. He took a breath. It was Harry; he would know that smell anywhere.  
  
He started to shift off of Harry's body when the arms around his waist that he hadn't even realized were there tightened. He opened his eyes and looked at the position that the two were in. He had even dared to dream about being with Harry like this; he'd been trying to be content with being his friend.  
  
Friend Harry. lying on top of. Those two thoughts finally connected in Ron's mind. 'I'm lying on top of Harry Potter. my best friend. Harry.' He tried to remember how this came about. He realized that it was afternoon, why were they asleep on a Friday afternoon. Why weren't they in class?  
  
It all came back to him. Not sleeping the night before, going up to change, collapsing twice in front of Harry. His eyes widened and tears began to leak out. Hermione was going to go get Dumbledore. He would tell them to try to find out what was wrong Ron. Then he would owl Ron's parents.  
  
'No. Not that I can't deal with her. She'll hate me even more. I can't do anything right. And Harry and Hermione will hate me, for being in love with Harry. I don't want to be alone again, I just can't do it.' By this time, the red head's whole body was racked with soul wrenching sobs.  
  
Harry woke up to a wet shirt. 'Why is my shirt wet?' He wasn't completely awake yet. He heard a series of no's being repeated over and over. He shook his head slightly and realized that the no's were coming from Ron and that Ron was crying again.  
  
Ron became conscious of the fact that the arms around his waist were much looser than before. Taking advantage of it, he tore his body from them. He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
  
Harry quickly sat up in the bed. This was worse than he had imagined. What was he supposed to do? 'I am not equipped for this kind of situation.' He pulled the other boy into his arms, marveling again at how small and light he had become.  
  
"Ron." The redheaded boy started to calm down and his eyes opened. He blinked and tried to take in deep breaths to calm himself down. Harry ran his hands through the soft red strands covering the smaller boy's head. He made a slight shushing sound. "It's going to be ok. Just tell me what's wrong and we'll fix it. I promise."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't tell you," he whispered. "You'll hate me and it will never be the same. Hermione may hate me too. And she will hate me even more if you hate me."  
  
While the brunette had been confused before, he was out right baffled now. "I could never hate you. Remember the 2nd task back when we were fourth years? The thing I would miss the most? My Wheezy? That's you. And Hermione, you two may argue but she would never hate you. You're like a brother to her. We will never let anything happen to you. You know that. We love you too much. Trust me, no one hates you."  
  
"No, you will hate me I know it! Hermione may not. but it doesn't concern her, not really. And Mum she does hate me. She always has. No matter what I do it isn't good enough for her. I'm not prefect and I never will be. I never do what she thinks is best, she'll be disappointed in me again.'  
  
It took a minute for Harry to digest the statements that Ron had told him. He really thought that his own mother hated him? As an orphan, Harry had always been slightly jealous of the family that Ron seemingly took for granted. He had never given it a thought that the family he viewed as perfect just might not be.  
  
When he thought about it he could see where Ron was coming from. Fred and George had told him of times where Ron had done nothing wrong, but Mrs. Weasley had been quick to blame her youngest son, even in times where there was no possible way the he could have made trouble. She tended to ignore him, especially when Harry was around. Now that he thought about it he in truth couldn't think of a time when the three of them were together and Molly had deigned to notice Ron when she was not yelling at him.  
  
Harry did not think that she hated Ron though. He did see where Ron got the idea from though. While he'd been thinking, he hadn't been listening to the other boy.  
  
"See, you know I'm right. She hates me always has. Never ever loved me." Ronturned his big brown eyes on Harry. It seemed as if once he started he couldn't stop. "Why does she hate me? What did I do? It must be my fault she loves all the others. she loves you."  
  
One last teardrop fell from Ron's eyes. Harry lifted his hand to wipe it away. He never wanted to see Ron cry. 'It just shouldn't happen.' He tilted the redhead's face so that he could look directly into Ron's eyes. The black haired boy ran his thumb over the other boy's full lower lip. "And if she doesn't love you, just remember that I always will. NO matter what."  
  
With that, Harry lowered his face, capturing the other boy's lips in a soft kiss. He wanted to tell Ron how he felt and didn't think that words would convey his feelings. No words were truly needed between the two; they just had to let the other be able to feel their needs, wants and desires  
  
"Just remember that I will always be here for you. No matter what, I will always be on your side. Just ask." He recaptured the other's lips for a deep kiss.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, arching his body to get as close as possible. Harry ran his tongue over Ron's lips and the red head moaned allowing Harry entrance. This went on for about thirty seconds when a gasp was heard.  
  
Molly Weasley stood staring at her son lip locked with The Boy Who Lived. Ron started slightly and buried his head in Harry's neck and waited for the yelling to commence.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me what you think. unless you hate it then well I really don't want to know! ^_^ Please disregard any grammatical errors as my beta is STILL IN CANADA! 


	4. Suprises and Explanations

Did I write a disclaimer in the last chapter? If not.. I didn't own Harry Potter and his friends then and I still don't. no matter how much I wish that I did.  
  
Part Four  
  
  
  
Harry looked up at the newest gasp. Mrs. Weasley was standing there with Hermione and Professor McGonagall standing behind her. This was not the way that he wanted to break the news but what happens is what happens. He looked down at Ron who was cowering in Harry's shirt and beginning to shake again.  
  
Realizing that he needed to get rid of them quickly, he brushed a kiss across Ron's temple and slid out of the bed. He whispered that he would be right back. Ignoring the redhead's squeak of protest, for the moment at least, he walked over to where the trio of women was standing.  
  
He motioned for them to follow him outside the room. Ron's mother seemed to be in some semblance of shock and was just standing there staring at her youngest son. Her eyes were wide and her hands were gripping the cloth at the neck of her robes. The back of Harry's mind noticed that those were the robes that Ron had gotten her for her birthday that year. He had agonized over the perfect shade of blue for a week.  
  
'He really tries so hard to please her. Especially lately. Ever since Mr. Weasley took over Fudge, he has tried to be the perfect exemplary son. I wonder if she even noticed.' Harry talked himself out of his defensive frame of mind. He needed to be as calm and diplomatic as possible. Mrs. Weasley needed to be shown what was wrong with Ron with out making her feel at fault. Because it wasn't her fault, it was all their faults.  
  
Harry lightly tugged the shocked woman in to the hall and closed the door softly behind them. He slipped his hands in his pockets and looked down at the women. Sighing, he asked, "How long were you standing there?"  
  
Hermione walked over to where he was standing and threaded her arm in his left one, leaning slightly into him to lend her non-verbal support. "When we came in the two of you were kissing. I hadn't realized that you felt that way."  
  
She stepped back. "I think that I will go sit with Ron. I don't want him to feel like he is alone." Hermione had wondered over the years how Ron felt. She knew that he was somewhat left in the background by not only his brothers, but also his two best friends. While Ron was happy for his friends in their accomplishments he longed to be seen as Ron Weasley and not as Charlie's youngest brother or Harry Potter's best friend.  
  
She felt was what people didn't realize is that although Harry was the one that defeated Voldermort, with out Ron's support of Harry it may never have happened. What made her heart hurt the most was when she'd heard people wondering how long it would be before the slight redhead sold his friends out for power and fame. She hoped that Ron had never heard these, but knew that most likely he had.  
  
When she entered the room, she saw that Ron was lying on his stomach staring blankly at the wall. She sat on the bed next to the prone boy and rested a hand on his back. He turned over slowly, as if it pained him to move. He looked up at her and his eyes filled will tears.  
  
"You don't hate me do you, Hermione? I don't think that I could bear it," he whispered.  
  
"Ron, I could never ever hate you. You are one of my two best friends. I've loved you ever since we fought that troll together. You don't go through that with out some kind of bond" Hermione grinned weakly and brushed a tear from Ron's cheek.  
  
Ron pulled himself up slightly and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He rested his head in her lap and closed his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
'Oh Ron, how long have you been going through this pain? Why do you think that we could ever hate you?' She sighed and gently stroked the soft red hair.  
  
Meanwhile outside the dormitory room, Harry looked at the two older women. "I'm not sure what is at the root of Ron's problems, he hasn't been awake that long. What I do know is this. He has lost an enormous amount of weight, and hasn't been sleeping well lately. This morning I walked into our room when he was changing shirts," Harry paused for a moment. "And I could count his ribs. I knew that he'd lost weight since the beginning of the year but hadn't realized how much. The past two weeks he seems like he's slept even less. He collapsed in front of me twice today. The second time he didn't regain consciousness until just then."  
  
The head of his house raised her hand to speak. "I know why Ronald has been more stressed lately than he normally is. Approximately two weeks ago, Ronald was sent a letter from the Wizarding Chess Team of England. They have had their eye on him for sometime. I admit that they have been receiving their information through me. They invited him to join the team and offered some nice incentives. He, in turn, accepted their invitation. I had assumed that he would have told you, his best friend and his mother, this piece of news. I see now that is not the case."  
  
Harry was in a slight bit of shock. Ron was going to be on England's Chess team? He had know that his friend was very good, he'd never been beaten in all their years at Hogwarts and that included the giant chess set their first year. 'Well, he must have been really good to beat McGonagall as a twelve year old.'  
  
"We have been playing a few times a week for the past couple years. I'm sad to say that I have only beaten him once."  
  
This surprised Harry. He could understand waiting to tell everyone that he was going to be a chess player, some people wouldn't understand that at all, but why hadn't he told them that he was practicing his chess skills with McGonagall and beating her. Most people would brag incessantly that they could beat the deputy headmistress at chess. 'He couldn't think that we wouldn't care, could he?'  
  
Molly was also standing there trying to digest this information. She knew that he did like to play chess and that he was passably good at it. She had always reminded him though, that you could not make a living playing chess. She guessed that she was wrong. She didn't berate him out of hate but out of love. She thought that the only way to help her stubborn son was to point out what was wrong. She knew that this was somewhat at the heart of Ron's 'illness'. Molly had know that there was something not quite right with Ron, but didn't know what it was.  
  
Harry broke into her thoughts. "Obviously, you, uh, know now that Ron and I have feelings for each other." He looked to Mrs. Weasley, "I've been in love with him for a long time, but didn't realize it until I began to date Cho."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded to him. "I understand Harry. Please take care of my son he needs us now. I think that Minerva and I need to have a talk. Tell Ron that I love him and will be back as soon as I can to see him." With that she hugged Harry and the two adults set off to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
Harry went back into their room and saw Ron and Hermione on the bed. A wave of jealousy swept over him then dissipated. Hermione noticed the movement by the door and waved him over. "He's asleep again," she whispered.  
  
The black haired boy slid under the sheets and took the frail looking boy into his arms. Hermione smiled down at the couple and waved slightly and went out the door. The door closed rather loudly and Ron woke up from his light doze.  
  
The red haired boy snuggled into his bedmate. "Harry? What happens now?" He raised his head and looked at the face of the one who meant so much to him.  
  
Harry smiled down at him. "We graduate from Hogwarts, find a flat that we can afford and live happily ever after." He ran a finger lightly over his beloved's lips and said, "I love you, Ron, and we will never be apart. I promise."  
  
Settling his head back on Harry's shoulder, Ron replied, "I love you, too. We don't need to look for a flat though, the team is giving me one."  
  
"We need to talk about that, but sleep now." Ron nodded before drifting back off.  
  
A/N: I had to think long and hard about whether or not Molly was just surprised or disgusted that Ron 'dirtied' Harry. I figured that she wasn't the type to do that. Even if she ignores my favorite character half the time. Please review it makes me oh so very happy! ^_^ Now I'm off to watch Kaikan Phrase. one of the best animes ever! They have a cute red head too! 


	5. Getting things straight

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did! The people who do own it though are making tons of money of me.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. Had a bit of well, wouldn't call it writers block I knew what I wanted to happen just not how I wanted to go about it! Anyway, here it is.  
  
Part Five  
  
  
  
Harry lay on the bed and stared down, trying to process what had happened that day. It was both the best and worst day of his life. He finally had what he had wanted for such a long time, Ron Weasley's love. 'But that is just the tip of the iceberg. With Ron's love I also get Ron's insecurities and problems.'  
  
He shook his head. He would do anything for the red headed boy. He just wasn't sure how or where to start. 'I wish that Percy was here.' His eyes widened. He'd never thought he would ever want that! It wasn't that he disliked the older boy but he still wasn't used to the new 'Percy'.  
  
Ron shifted and clutched at Harry's shirt. He wondered why the sleeping boy hadn't told him of the chess sessions with McGonagall and the offer from the team. He understood that Ron needed to make a decision like that by himself but he could not comprehend why he didn't tell him afterwards. Harry really wanted the other boy to wake up so that they could figure out what was going on and what they should so next.  
  
As if he knew what Harry's thoughts were, Ron blinked. His hand reached up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Yawning, he tilted his head to look up at Harry. The events of the day, both good and bad, suddenly came streaming back in to his consciousness.  
  
The red head's ears turned the color of his hair as he remembered the kiss from earlier. He looked shyly at his. best friend? He wasn't sure what they were now.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron and said, "Good morning. Have a nice nap?" He pulled Ron up slightly so that his chin was resting on Harry's chest and his body was resting in-between Harry's legs. They leaned together and their lips met in a brief kiss.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. " Why didn't you tell me that you had been playing against McGonagall? Or that the wizarding chess team wanted you?"  
  
"You really wanted to know? I mean. no one's ever cared what I did before." The red head stared at Harry's chest.  
  
The brunette looked at the bowed head. " Of course, I care! O love you Ron. I'm proud of you no matter what you do" He realized how easily an accomplishment no matter how big or small could fall through the cracks in a family the size of the Weasleys. 'And since Ron was one of the last has must have gone even more unnoticed. When Hermione and I didn't say anything, he must have thought that we didn't care.'  
  
He realized that Ron was in the background a lot. Eclipsed not only by his own siblings but also by his best friends. Harry tipped Ron's chin up, making him stare into green eyes. " I will love you whether you play wizarding chess or if you file papers for your father. I love you not what your job is or how well you did on a potions test."  
  
Ron nodded. "That's how I feel about you Harry! I don't care if you are the youngest seeker in a century, the boy who lived or any of that. I love Harry. The person under it all. I just didn't think that anyone could love me."  
  
Harry realized that Ron didn't think that any one could love him at all, not just in a romantic way. He also knew that one conversation wasn't going to convince the boy of the fact that Harry loved him and would never leave him by choice.  
  
He wanted to know exactly what the red head would be doing after graduation and knew that asking would help reinforce his earlier statements. He smiled. "I didn't even know that there was a Wizarding Chess Team of England. It makes sense now and I don't know why I didn't realize it before. How did they find out about you?"  
  
"Well, as you know now, I've been playing against Professor McGonagall for about three years now. Everyone else was just getting too easy to beat." Ron clapped a hand over his mouth. His ears turned red. "Not that you aren't getting better Harry, and you know that you are better than Hermione.."  
  
Grinning, Harry answered, "I knew what you meant Ron! And even Neville is better than Hermione. But it's true we mustn't have been much of a challenge." 'He seems to be a little better than he was. I think that he will be alright, it will just take some time. and patience.'  
  
"Yes, well they knew about me from the whole giant chess set ordeal. And then they kept up with McGonagall about my 'progress'. She thinks that I am getting better. They offered me a spot on the team. I guess that they want me on their team pretty badly; I can't believe that people get paid that kind of money to play chess all day long. They even bought me a flat. They told me about it." Ron looked back down. Playing with one of Harry's buttons, he asked, " It's pretty big, you could move in there with me. I've never lived alone before."  
  
That hadn't been helping Ron's problems. He was scared almost out of his mind graduate. He'd never lived with less than five or six people in the house. He had hoped to ask Harry to room with him, platonically originally, but now he just hope that it wouldn't be asking the darker haired boy to commit too much, too soon.  
  
Harry leaned forward and brushed a kiss on Ron's forehead. "I'd love to move in with you. I've shared a room with you for seven years, I don't think that I could sleep with out your snoring."  
  
The other boy squeaked. "I don't snore! At least not loudly!"  
  
"Of course, you don't Ron and Dean's hair doesn't curl." Harry grinned then sighed. He wondered when their roommates would be back. Ron and Mrs. Weasley needed to talk before Ron saw anyone else; at least this is what Harry thought. "You know that your mum is here. She's going to want to talk to you. McGonagall is telling her about the team's offer right now. The two of you really need to talk to each other. I know that you may not believe it but your mother loves you as much as she loves all your brothers and Ginny. She just shows that love in a different way. She wants you to be the best that you can be." Harry mentally rolled his eyes. 'I sound like one of those American muggle army commercials on the telly. But this is the sort of thing that Ron's needs to hear.'  
  
Ron looked at his friend. "I know that in my brain, but it's very hard to convince the rest of me that it is true. I'm sure that there are times that she was nice and loving to me, but I can only remember the times when she seemed to curse my very existence. I knew that she would not think any less of me for being who and what I am but she isn't going to like that I tainted you. You are like her own personal god to worship."  
  
Harry decided to let the subject drop for the time being and let the two of them mull over what had been said. Ron shifted in the bed and laid back. He pulled Harry over him. With Harry covering his body, Ron felt safe and secure, as if nothing bad could ever reach him. They began to kiss again, light pecks that gradually deepened.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
They were interrupted, again. Harry mumbled that he hoped that this didn't happen every time that they kissed, because that would make for a frustrating relationship. The person who ever it was knocked another time.  
  
Ron yelled for them to come in and stop knocking on the door. In walked Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood. 'Why couldn't they have been here about ten minutes ago!' thought Harry. 


	6. Weasley to Weasley

A/N: Squee! Reviews! Lot's of pretty pretty reviews… And ignore my dear friend Bria's little 'chest' comment… I was writing at 3 am… *looks at clock on computer* hehe… it's 2 am. Maybe I should sleep? Nah.  
  
Ron quickly pulled the covers over their heads. He wasn't quite sure that he wanted to see anyone… other than Harry that is. Harry was on top of him, so he couldn't see whoever wanted in.  
  
Percy walked across the room and saw the large lump in the middle of Harry's bed. Oliver smirked and pulled the covers off the hiding boys. Harry had taken advantage of the covering and was thoroughly kissing the youngest Weasley male.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting but…" Percy said. Knowing that your younger brother had been kissing Harry Potter was entirely different than actually having to witness it. He grabbed the shoulder of the blacked haired boy and pulled him up off of Ron. "Thank you."  
  
'Ok, I wish that he had been here ten minutes ago and not now.' Harry got off the bed when he saw that Percy wanted to sit down. Oliver caught his eye and he nodded. Both realized that the brothers needed a few minutes to talk amongst each other. Weasley to Weasley.  
  
Oliver leaned over and whispered in to Percy's ear. "We'll just be outside if you need us, ok?"  
  
Percy nodded. Harry waited for that nod before bending down to brush a kiss on Ron's forehead. He squeezed his love's hand and left the room, the former Quidditch captain trailing behind.  
  
Ron and Percy sat there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally. Ron broke the gaze and looked down at the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Tears were quickly filling the older red head's eyes. He sat down on the bed and gathered Ron in his arms. "Why? What do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
After he heard that, all Ron's walls fell. He threw his arms around his brother's neck and sobbed. Percy held him and ran a comforting, almost motherly hand up and down his back. "Shh. It will be ok. I'm here. Everything will be fine."  
  
During Ron's childhood, Percy had been the brother to run to when he was scared or hurt. Bill and Charlie were never there or if they were they had been at the age that they didn't want to have their little brother tagging after them. Fred and George had been mostly responsible for the scare and hurts, even though most of the time they didn't mean to. Percy wished that it would be as easy this time as it had been when they were children, but knew it wouldn't.  
  
After a few minutes the tears slowed and Percy pulled back to look at his brother. He gently wiped the tears off Ron's face. "Ron, you know I love you, right? That you are my favorite brother?"  
  
He nodded. It was true that Percy was his favorite brother too, even if he would have loathed admitting it a few years ago. Percy was the one who had understood him, worried about him and taken care of him.  
  
"You know that no matter what happens that those will always be true. Nothing will ever change that. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I know that it isn't easy to be a Weasley. It is not easy to live up to the expectations that we and other's have for our selves. It isn't easy to have our mother. She tries to show her love to each of us in the way she thinks is best. She isn't always right though. But no one is perfect."  
  
Ron grinned slightly at that comment. "But you once thought you were."  
  
"And now I'm glad I'm not. Trying to be perfect is boring and lonely. No one can really be perfect anyway. We Weasleys can't seem to help but try though."  
  
The younger Weasley nodded. What Percy was saying seemed to make sense. He sighed and laid his head on his brother's shoulder. He wondered if his mother was going to make him talk to her. He really wasn't sure if he was up to it, but he knew that he most likely would have to. He decided then that it was definitely going to be a long day.  
  
Talking to Percy was easy, but his mother… She tended to let him say half a sentence then take her interpretation on what the rest of his thought was. All he really wanted was for her to try to understand him and in turn he would try to figure out why she acts the way that she does. It would only be fair.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while. During this time Ron's eyelids began to droop. He tried to muffle his yawn but Percy heard it.  
  
"Tired?" Percy asked. Ron nodded. Percy wondered if his apparent exhaustion was emotional or physical. "Hungry?" The red headed man knew that his brother was definitely under weight and from what he had heard Ron had eaten at all that day. Neither had Harry for that matter.  
  
"Do you want me to ask some of the house elves to bring up some food for you and Harry?"  
  
"I think that Harry might be hungry but I'm not. I do think that he should eat though. Don't want him to get sick." Percy nodded. He made a mental note to tell Harry to get Ron to eat something. He desperately needed to gain some of the weight he'd lost back.  
  
Ron lay back on the bed. He wasn't really sleepy; he just didn't feel like moving or anything else that took energy. He watched as Percy left the room. He heard mumbling out side but was all that concerned about what the three of them would have to say. He did wonder though what happened to Cho. The last that he knew of Harry and the Chinese girl had been dating. He wasn't very worried, Harry would never cheat on his significant other, whether it was Cho or Ron.  
  
In the hallway, Percy turned to his brother's new boyfriend. "Harry, I'm going to get the house elves to send the two of you up some food. Ron says that he isn't hungry and while he might think that he isn't, he does need some food. I don't think that he'll listen to me if I try to get him to eat but if he thinks that it will make you happy… Then he will. He would do anything for you."  
  
Percy moved slightly closer. "And I do mean anything. You know that I like you Harry. But if you do anything to hurt my brother in any way, I will hurt you."  
  
The black haired boy nodded. "As will Hermione, Fred and George, Oliver, your mother, Ginny… the list goes on." He smiled. "You don't have to worry, I love Ron. I would never ever do anything that I could control that would hurt Ron."  
  
Oliver, who had been leaning against a wall, smiled too. "Ah, this brings back fond memories."  
  
The other two looked at him quizzically. He went and stood next to his Weasley. "Perce, when we first started dating Ron gave me almost the exact same speech. Just a few name changes."  
  
Percy took Oliver's hand and smiled at him. Then he looked back at Harry. "Take care of my little brother. I'll go get them to send up some food."  
  
Harry watched the two go down the hall and start down the stairs. When he walked back into the room, he paused to look at the view. Not of the Hogwarts grounds, but of the handsome red head currently residing in his bed. He had Ron right where he'd wanted him for so long, in his arms.  
  
"After you talk to your mum, want to take the invisibility cloak and head over to the Shrieking Shack? We need to talk about some things and I don't think that we want Seamus' opinion on all of it."  
  
Ron nodded and waited for Harry to come join him on the bed. All that was left was talking to his mother.  
  
A/N: Well, I was going to try to have this out yesterday but as we can all see it didn't exactly happen. Oh well! It's here now. Read, Review…. please? 


	7. Cleared Air

Ron looked at Harry as he sat on the bed. He really wanted to clear some things up before his mother came to talk to him. He felt he need to understand all the things going on between Harry and him before tacking the issues he had with his mother and the way he had felt growing up.  
  
The red haired boy opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. He growled in the back of his throat. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened and in walked Dobby. "Other Wheezy said bring Harry Potter and his Wheezy food. So here Dobby is."  
  
"Thank you, Dobby. If you could just set is over there." Harry smiled at the odd house elf. 'Sorry, Hermione, just elf.' He pointed to a bedside table.  
  
Dobby seemed to realize that Harry and Ron needed to be alone. He set the tray down and left the room.  
  
Harry picked up a sandwich and handed it to Ron who immediately tried to hand it back. Harry had already turned his back and was picking up another one for himself. When he sat back down he had goblet of pumpkin juice in one hand and a sandwich in the other.  
  
"Harry, I'm not hungry. Really I'm not." Ron set the food on the bed and looked imploringly at the other boy.  
  
The black haired boy shook his head. He knew Ron had to eat; he couldn't remember the last time he had actually seen the red head eat. "Ron, when was the last time you ate? I can't remember when? I bet you can't either. Please eat half the sandwich. Please."  
  
Harry knew that Ron's stomach would have shrunk and be able to accommodate the normal amount of food for his size. He also knew that if he that if Ron ate too much it could be dangerous. He'd read that if a person ate too much after not eating anything or very little that it could result in stomach pains and even death. He did not want that to happen. He didn't want to think… couldn't think of a world with out Ron.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, looked at the food and blanched. He did not want to eat. He was not hungry and the thought of putting food in his mouth made him a little green. But he would do anything for Harry and Harry wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He sighed and took a bite. After he chewed and swallowed, he realized that he was hungry. Harry had been right; he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.  
  
Harry watched as Ron ate half of it in record time. He saw Ron look longingly at the other half the lean over and set it on the tray on the table. Ron looked at the pumpkin juice in Harry's hand and when Harry handed it over he gulped it down. When he handed it back, Harry noticed that he had a 'mustache' over his mouth.  
  
Ron was looking at him rather oddly when he realized that he must have been staring. He reached over and ran his thumb across the pumpkin juice mustache then liked it off his thumb.  
  
The red head blushed and looked down. "Um, Harry… There was something that I wanted to ask you about. I mean… well."  
  
Harry knew what he wanted to ask, but didn't know how. " You want to know what happened with Cho, right?" The other boy nodded.  
  
"Well, as you know Cho finally said that she would go out with me after I defeated Voldermort. What I didn't know was that she didn't like me for me. She wanted to date the famous Harry Potter, not me. Not just Harry. I figured it out after about a month. She was a completely different person when there weren't other people around. It makes me wonder if she had any feelings for Cedric either."  
  
Ron reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. He knew that even to that day to even think of Cedric and how he died caused immense pain for the brunette.  
  
Harry went on. "I never even liked Cho. I think that year everyone was discovering girls and I didn't like them. So I picked out a pretty girl who was unattainable. I think that I lied to myself so long that I ended up believing that lie. Cho and I broke up over the summer. I guess I just didn't want to admit that I'd been wrong about her and my judgments of her. I mean, I was supposed to be Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and the one who beat Lord Voldermort. Far be it from me to admit that I was wrong."  
  
He pulled their held hands to his lips and ran a kiss over Ron's knuckles. "It also might be the fact that I didn't want the world to know that I was gay. Especially when I didn't think that I could ever have the one I wanted. When I didn't think that you liked guys that way. I was never attracted to Cho. It's hard to be attracted to a black haired olive skinned girl when you are in love red haired pale freckle skinned boy."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Hermione and I? We're your best friends, we would never ever judge you." Ron was perplexed; he couldn't understand why Harry wouldn't share that with them. "I understand why you wouldn't want to tell us that you were gay. But why didn't you tell us that you didn't like Cho?"  
  
"It's hard to admit that I was wrong even to the two of you. You both had told me that you didn't think that Cho was right to me and I had insisted that I knew what I was doing. I didn't, I fully admit that now." Harry pulled his hand from Ron's and cupped his face. Brown eyes met green. "Ron, what I want to know is why you didn't tell us about playing McGonagall and why you didn't tell us how you felt about your mother's actions toward you."  
  
Ron tried to look away but Harry had a tight hold on his face. "I just didn't think that it was very important. Who really cares if someone plays chess well? When he really isn't any good at other things? It just didn't occur to me that any one would care. Why would anyone care what Ron Weasley the chess player did when you could pay attention to his best friends, Hermione Granger the cleverest witch in her class and Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, The Youngest Seeker in a Century."  
  
He tried to pull away but Harry pulled him over. Not wanting to look at Harry, Ron buried his head in the other boy's neck. "As for the thing with Mum, I didn't want to admit to you and to myself that I felt like I was totally worthless. That I didn't really matter and if I disappeared that no one would really care that I was gone. I was the sidekick that no one really noticed. When Mum yelled, it was almost like at least she notices me. I hated it but it was like I needed it at the same time. I would avoid her whenever possible but you can't always do that."  
  
Harry felt hot tears on his neck. The redhead was sobbing. "She would notice me. But it never made me feel better. If I were invisible then I couldn't be hurt as badly but when she was there I couldn't be. I've gotten to the point where I don't really want people to notice me but it hurts when they don't."  
  
Ron's body was shaking with wrenching sobs. Harry didn't know how much this took out of Ron to admit these things; he'd never been in such a situation like this before. All he really cared about was letting Ron know that he loved him.  
  
Harry bent to his head to whisper in Ron's ear when he realized that there were strands of hair sticking to his face. He was crying too. "Ron, I love you and you will never be invisible again."  
  
The two cried until it seemed that there were no tears left. Ron looked up at Harry after the tremors had left his body. When the red tinged eyes met his, he realized that while it wasn't ok now that it would be ok, he was sure of it. He yawned and curled up in Harry's arms. The mixture of the food in his stomach, the crying jag and the lack of real sleep was making him sleepy. Harry slid his arms under Ron's legs and stood up. He put him back down on the bed and slid under the covers.  
  
He was definitely sure that school was out by now and that their roommates were being asked to stay away. He closed his eyes and pulled the other boy even closer to him. He needed time to ponder and take in all the Ron had told him early. It hurt him to realize that he allowed Ron to feel this way. All he could do know is not allow him to feel that way again.  
  
A/N: Wow, I was really worried that it wouldn't be very long at all! I guess that long drama comes out when you're watch one of the most dramatic shows on TV… when there's a freaking marathon! Real World is not a show to watch/listen to for 8, 9 hours straight! Oh well! Um, hope y'all enjoy this; I wanted to get the Harry/Ron confrontation out before I tackled the Molly/Ron one. Read, Review and Be Merry! 


	8. A mother's thoughts

Molly walked from Professor McGonagall's office lost in thought. She had not realized that Ron felt the way about himself that he did. She had not known that Ron thought she hated him. Tears sprang to her eyes and she rubbed a hand over her heart.  
  
'To know that your child thinks that you hate him must be the most awful feeling in the world. I'm so angry at myself and at Ron.' Her eyes widened at that thought. She was angry with Ron? 'Yes, I am. How dare he think that I don't love him with all the sacrifices that I did for him and the other children. How dare he think that I don't!'  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head. Thoughts like that were not going to help Ron. That was her main priority. Putting her youngest son back together. 'At least I will have a chance to help this time. When Percy was going through this no one noticed.' She corrected herself. 'Oliver did.' Molly was immensely glad for the Quidditch player's presence in Percy's life.  
  
"I hope Harry helps Ron as much as Oliver helped Percy.' Molly had never been more surprised as she had been when she'd walked in on Harry and Ron kissing. She had suspected that Ron held feelings other than friendship for the black haired boy but thought that nothing would ever come of it. There was no one in their little 'inner circle' that hadn't know of Harry's monumental crush on Cho Chang, who they didn't really like. There had just been something slightly off about her.  
  
Molly found herself walking over to the Gryffindor Tower. Coming out the portrait hole was Percy and Oliver.  
  
"You got my post then?" She asked. Percy nodded and reached out and grabbed Oliver's hand.  
  
"Mom," Percy began. "I asked the house elves to bring them up some food. He may not eat for us but he'll eat for Harry. I talked to him and he seemed a bit better. He won't be all right after today but we need to realize that the path to recovery isn't short… or easy. We need to make him understand that no matter what we love him and will always be there. No matter what." His last words were slightly choked up.  
  
Oliver squeezed his hand. This was affecting Percy more than he wanted to let on. It hadn't been that long since it had been Percy in Ron's position. But Percy had progressed to another level. He had actually graduated to the point where he had to hurt himself to get of the emotional and mental pain.  
  
"Perce, we won't let it progress as far this time. He has all of us to fall back on if he needs it. Think about all the people who would lay down their lives for him, you, mother, your father, your brothers, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius Remus, me and most importantly Harry. They would do anything for each other. We won't let anything happen to him."  
  
Percy took a deep breath. "I know that logically but I can't help up worry about him. Whether it is right or not, Ron is my favorite brother. I was the one he ran to when he was younger. He didn't run to me and there was nothing that I could do I feel so powerless."  
  
Molly didn't hesitate in pulling her son into her arms. It didn't have the same effect as it had when he was younger but it helped. "Percy, I know how you feel. You feel a little betrayed that he didn't think that he could come to you with his problems and then you get mad at yourself because you should know better. But you can't help it."  
  
She pulled Percy's face so that he was looking down into her eyes. "This isn't your fault. It isn't Ron's fault; it isn't my fault; it isn't Harry's fault. You need to know that and not blame yourself. There was nothing that we could have done to know before now, but now that we do know we have to do everything in our power to help him. You understand that, right?"  
  
Percy nodded and smiled weakly. "The house elf should be gone any minute now. I'd give them a few minutes to eat and maybe talk then go up and talk."  
  
"It's hard for me to stomach that I may be the root of all his problems. A mother doesn't like to think that the way that raised her children wrong, that she made mistakes."  
  
Percy smiled down at his mother. "You forget that you are still a human being, and witch or not you are not perfect and can't read the future. You didn't know that you were doing anything wrong."  
  
He hoped that this was going to be good for his family and not tear them apart. She reached up and brushed a lock of red hair off his forehead. "I'm going to head up there now. I don't think that we need to drag this out. He looked exhausted when was up there."  
  
Molly smiled. "I'm proud of Ron though. Who knew that he be on the Wizard's Chess team for England? And that he's dating the boy who lived." With that she headed through the portrait hole.  
  
As she walked up the stairs she sighed and remembered when this was where she slept. Molly knocked softly on the door and walked in. Harry was holding Ron as he dozed. He slid slowly out of the bed not wanting to disturb the redheaded boy's rest and he wanted to talk to Mrs. Weasley before she talked to Ron. He felt there were a few things that the two of them need to talk about before she discussed them Ron.  
  
He gently took her arm and guided her out the door. He shut the door and turned to her. "Mrs. Weasley, I want you to know what happened with Cho and I. I don't want you to think that I am just doing this," he gestured with his hands, "to make him feel better about himself. I love Ron; I have from the minute I met him, maybe not in the way that I do now. Cho and I haven't been together since the summer."  
  
He looked at her and smiled gently. " I think what would be best is to just let him know that we love him and will always be there for him." After a pause, Harry continued, " I got him to eat and sleep some but it will be awhile before he's back to normal."  
  
Molly had forgotten how mature Harry was. She attributed it to all that he had gone through in his life. He had never really had the chance to be a child. She patted his hand and entered the room.  
  
AN: Sorry guys! I've been so busy with school, it's amazing how much homework they give math majors… and all my professor seem to think that their class is my only class. Things have calmed down again so the next parts will be put out more regularly. Read and Review! It makes me write faster… But please no stupid reviews… *clears throat* NO! RON IS NOT PREGNANT! 


	9. Chess?

AN: It's over... It's done... Loneliness is finished. I think. Anyway, here y'all go. Sorry it's been so long. Keep in mind that I don't have children... unless you count my cats. Which pretty much live with my mom... So my maternal instincts are nil. Review read... although I think that you have become disenchanted with the story line seeing as the semi-sequel only got 3 review... *pouts* Happy reading!  
  
Molly stared down at her son. She didn't want to wake Ron up, he clearly needed some rest, but the two of them needed to begin working out their problems. She lightly shook his shoulder and said, "Ron, sweetheart, I need to talk to you."  
  
Ron sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and thought, `I can finally sleep and everyone keeps waking me up.' Then it registered in his mind exactly who was waking him up. "Mum? You're still here?"  
  
Molly sat down on the bed. "I talked to Minerva, Professor McGonagall, and then Percy. I wanted to see how you were." She hadn't been sure exactly how to approach him, the family had gone through something similar to this with Percy but the ordeal had almost been over with before the family had found out. Oliver had dealt with it all on his own. She had always thought highly of the Quidditch player but she was more grateful than ever now that she had some inkling as to what he'd gone through.  
  
"Ron, I realize that we haven't always seen eye to eye but I want you to know that I love you. I do not think that you have known that at times." She sighed. "I think that it may be mostly my fault."  
  
Ron made a move to interrupt his mother. He didn't want her to feel guilty. "Ronald, let me finish. If I don't say this now it may never get said. As I was saying, I'm not sure I knew how different each of my children were. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and even Ginny were so such happy, easygoing children that I didn't realize that Percy and you were not the same way. The two of you were a little more serious. More was expected out of you than the other children. Percy ,because he has always been the over achiever that he is, has always expected more of himself that is almost human possible. You had more expected out of you because you were part of the forces against Voldermort. You think that people don't realize what you and Hermione did to help Harry, but they do. I think that after your father became Minister I was wanted to make up for all those years that we were poor. I wanted people to see that the Weasleys weren't charity cases. That put more pressure on you."  
  
"I put too much in appearances. Mostly though, the reason that I put as much pressure on you as I did was because I thought that is was the only way to reach you full potential. I didn't think that your `obsession' with chess was healthy. You were the one that was the most adamant that you didn't want to be poor, wouldn't even acknowledge that we were poor." Molly started to wipe at the tears that were beginning to run down her face. This was even harder than she had thought.  
  
Ron realized that his mother was a little to choked up to go on. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "This is my fault too. I didn't want to admit to anyone that I had any problems. I was always a little to proud for my own good. I didn't exactly want to walk up to someone, even Harry, and ask why my mother liked him more than she liked me. That's how I felt. I couldn't understand why you would ignore me whenever he was around. That the only times you seemed to notice I was there was to yell at me. I was your son but you didn't seem to love me... you needed to give some one else that love. Someone that wasn't your son... because you hated me."  
  
He sniffled a little. "It wasn't really logical. In my head I knew that you couldn't hate me... you don't really hate anyone. In my heart though I just knew that that was the only reason that you could treat me the way that you did. You never worried about me the same way that you did Harry. I know that he grew up with those... people but you never seemed to care what happened to me."  
  
Molly pulled Ron completely into her arms as he began to out and out sob. She started to rub his back. "Shh, Ron..." She looked up to see Harry standing the doorway. She smiled at him, and then nodded. There was nothing more that they could do for now. Both of them needed to think about what was said.  
  
Harry walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Ron. He gently pulled the redhead out of his mother arms. Molly stood up and said, "Ron, I need to go now but you will be home in few days and we'll talk then, ok."  
  
Ron nodded and she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you. Ron, can I borrow Harry for a minute?" Not waiting for an answer, she took the black haired boy by the collar and drug him out of the room. She waited for the door to shut before she turned to him and said, "Harry Potter, I don't care if I love you like a son, you hurt my baby boy and I will break you."  
  
Then she smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't forget to eat well." With a wave of her hand, she walked down the hallway.  
  
Harry stood there blinking. He shook his head and walked back in the room. Ron was sitting on the bed scrubbing at his eyes.  
  
"Ron, dinner is in an hour. Want to get dressed and go down to eat? Everyone is going to be wondering where you were today. And Hermione was worried. You don't have to eat much, just a little."  
  
Ron nodded and slid out of bed. He walked over to Harry and hugged him. He sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "Can we go to the common room now and play a game of chess?"  
  
Harry tilted up Ron's head and kissed him. "Sure. You get dressed and we'll go down."  
  
"Think that they'll make me wear the uniform? I don't think that they'll notice." Harry smiled. Things weren't ok now, and they wouldn't be for a while but with everyone behind Ron he would be ok, someday.  
  
THE END 


End file.
